bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade Commander Gyras
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30866 |no = 1487 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 170 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 10 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 7, 41, 47, 100, 106, 112, 118 |normal_distribute = 8, 12, 10, 24, 18, 15, 13 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 7, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115 |bb_distribute = 8, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 15, 13, 10, 9, 8, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 7, 41, 47, 53, 59, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124 |sbb_distribute = 13, 9, 8, 7, 6, 15, 12, 11, 10, 9 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 10, 44, 50, 56, 103, 109, 115, 121 |sbb2_distribute = 15, 11, 9, 8, 18, 14, 13, 12 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 7, 10, 13, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A general who served under the first emperor of Randall. Unhappy with the state of Elgaia after the recurring battles amongst the elite, he was one of the first to join the young man who had raised an army to fight for the people. He then became the commander of the vigilante corps under the Randall Guard, serving as an extension of the emperor on the battlefield when the army was established. Following the founding of the empire, Gyras was among the first to be named commander of the new Imperial Guard, and dedicated his entire life to overseeing the emperor's ambitions. |summon = Your will is... If we are the same, then I shall lend you my power. However, if we are not...! |fusion = Interesting technique. I'm sure our military drills would advance much quicker if we could implement this to our troops' training. |evolution = | hp_base = 4096 |atk_base = 2132 |def_base = 1961 |rec_base = 1503 | hp_lord = 7296 |atk_lord = 2762 |def_lord = 2521 |rec_lord = 2243 | hp_anima = 8188 |rec_anima = 2005 |atk_breaker = 3000 |def_breaker = 2283 |def_guardian = 2759 |rec_guardian = 2124 |def_oracle = 2402 |rec_oracle = 2600 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 35 |ls = Guardian's Courage |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk for Earth types, 40% boost to Atk and max HP & 15% damage reduction from Water, Thunder types |bb = Imperial Charge |bbdescription = 12 combo Earth attack on all foes, adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction effect to attack for 3 turns, boosts Atk and Def for Earth types for 3 turns & slight damage reduction from Water, Thunder types for 2 turns |bbnote = 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20%, 80% Atk, Def for Earth types & 10% reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Imperial Forces: Haddad |sbbdescription = 10 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, 8 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns & boosts Atk and Def for Earth types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 25% chance for 25% vulnerability, 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage & 80% Atk, Def of Earth types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 10 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 10 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = 8 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 8 |sbbmultiplier2 = 640 |ubb = Fortitude |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, adds probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns, huge damage reduction from Water, Thunder types for 3 turns & hugely boosts Atk and Def for Earth types for 5 turns |ubbnote = 300% Atk, 50% chance Sparks deal 100% extra damage, 80% reduction & 150% Atk, Def of Earth types |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Pride of the Empire |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts elemental damage |esnote = 50% boost |evofrom = |evointo = 30867 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Earth Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Earth Totem |evomats5 = Earth Pot |evomats6 = Earth Idol |evomats7 = Earth Idol |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = Champions of Randall |addcatname = Gyras1 }}